No Right
by twstofate
Summary: Stephanie McMahon has her heart broken by the man she loves. Edge is determined to figure out who the man was and why she has changed.
1. Pretty Girl

Title: "No Right" (1/?) By: twstofate (twstofate@hotmail.com) Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: All wrestling personalities and products are property of the WWE and the whole thing is fiction. Distribution: ff.net, my site; otherwise ask first Summary: Stephanie McMahon has lost the man she was in love with and Edge is determined to find out why Stephanie refuses to let herself fall in love again. Note: Lyrics in this part are from "Pretty Girl" by Sugarcult.  
  
*  
  
// Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything //  
  
"What?" she asked, turning to face him. She smiled like she did every time he said that he wanted to ask her a question. He always wanted to ask her questions.  
  
"Can we talk tonight, after the show?" he asked. There was worry in his eyes, anxiety in his body. She wondered what could possibly be causing him such uneasiness, he had to know that she would never refuse him anything.  
  
"Yeah, sure," she said, smiling brightly. "Where would you like to go?"  
  
"Are you rooming alone?" he asked, running a hand through his hair and quickly looking each way down the hall.  
  
"Yeah," she said. "You okay sweetheart?"  
  
She expected him to look at her and flash her a breath-taking smile, then assure her that everything was perfect. "No, no I'm not," he said.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, her eyes opening wide with worry.  
  
"I'll tell you later," he promised. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I'll come to your room at eleven."  
  
She watched as he walked quickly down the hall.  
  
*  
  
She hadn't expected it, not at all. She had expected him to tell her he was going to have to have surgery or something. Not this, never this.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetheart," he said, reaching out to wipe her tears away. She flinched away from his touch. He closed his eyes, wishing he could take away all of the pain he knew he had caused her. "You'll never know how sorry."  
  
"How could you?" she asked accusingly. She hated the tears she was crying. She hated the pain that she was feeling. She hated his hands that had touched someone else. Most of all, she hated that she couldn't seem to hate him.  
  
"You weren't there," he answered simply, as if that explained everything.  
  
"You weren't here," she said, wiping viciously at the tears that streamed down her face. "I didn't decide to go screw the first guy that offered."  
  
"You're too good for that anyway," he said. She was sitting on the edge of the bed and he was kneeling in front of her. He rested an arm on the bed on either side of her. "You're so much better than me."  
  
"Don't talk like that," she said. "You're a human being, just like me."  
  
"If you're a human being, I'm a miserable excuse for one," he said softly.  
  
"Do you think that's going to make me feel bad for you?" she asked him, her eyes narrowing. "Do you think that will make it easier to forgive?"  
  
"No," he said.  
  
"And I'm not such a great human being anyways," she said, "So don't feed me some load of crap. Do you feel noble because you've admitted to me that you've been unfaithful?"  
  
"No," he said. "I feel like shit. But I had to tell you. I couldn't let someone else tell you."  
  
"And how did you know someone would tell me?" she asked. "Was she threatening to tell me?"  
  
"No," he said, hanging his head in shame.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"She's pregnant," he replied. "We're getting married."  
  
She closed her eyes, hoping that when she opened them she would be awaking from a horrible nightmare. She opened her eyes to see his sad eyes, looking into hers.  
  
"No," she whispered.  
  
"If I could take it all back, I would," he assured her. "But I've got to do right by her now."  
  
"And how exactly do you know it's yours?" she asked, her tone snide.  
  
"Don't," he said softly, pain slashing through his eyes. "I know you're hurt, but this is my fault. I was the one who should have known better."  
  
"Yeah, you should've known better," she whispered. She took a deep breath and knew what she needed to do. "Will you please go?"  
  
"Baby," he said, obviously not wanting to leave her like that.  
  
"Don't call me that," she said. She willed herself to keep from completely breaking down while he was still in the room. "Please, I need you to go."  
  
"Okay," he said, slowly getting to his feet. He looked down at her and wished, not for the first time, that he had been able to control himself. "I'm so sorry. I really do love you."  
  
"I don't seem to know a lot about life," she said. "But I do know that if you really loved me, you never would have cheated on me."  
  
He sighed deeply, knowing he would never actually see how badly he had hurt her. After a couple of days in hiding, she would emerge, stronger than ever.  
  
And he wouldn't have her. She would never belong to him again.  
  
*  
  
She woke up, her throat feeling scratchy. Her eyes were blurry from the hours of crying. She stretched out of her fetal position and sat on the hard hotel bed.  
  
That gnawing emptiness was still there. She had never actually let herself fall so deeply in love. She had had several relationships in the past, serious relationships, but she had never trusted any of them like she had trust him.  
  
She stood up and walked to the bathroom. She turned on the shower, making sure it was hot enough that it would burn her skin to life and fog up the bathroom so she wouldn't have to look at herself in the mirror.  
  
She sat on the edge of the bathtub, knowing she should be undressing and getting into the shower. She breathed deeply, hoping that she could somehow convince herself to move.  
  
"Why?" she whispered, hanging her head as she started crying again.  
  
"Never again," Stephanie McMahon finally whispered to herself. "I'll never trust another man." 


	2. The Mountains Win Again

Title: "No Right" (2/?) By: twstofate (twstofate@hotmail.com) Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: All wrestling personalities and products are property of the WWE and the whole thing is fiction. Distribution: ff.net, my site; otherwise ask first Summary: Stephanie McMahon has lost the man she was in love with and Edge is determined to find out why Stephanie refuses to let herself fall in love again. Note: Lyrics in this part are from "The Mountains Win Again" by Blues Traveler.  
  
*  
  
November 2002  
  
*  
  
// I picked up my smile, put it in my pocket. Hold it for awhile, try not to have to drop it. //  
  
"She's back," Kurt Angle said, dropping into the chair next to Edge.  
  
"What?" Edge asked, looking over at the man next to him in curiosity.  
  
"Stephanie's back," Kurt answered. He looked toward the ring. Edge followed his gaze to see the brunette watching the ring crew assemble the ring.  
  
"Did anyone say why she was gone?" Edge asked.  
  
"No," Kurt said. "Shane saw her and he hugged her. Then he left."  
  
"It makes no sense," Edge said. "Why would the general manager of SmackDown just up and leave for a month?"  
  
"Search me," Kurt said, shrugging helplessly.  
  
"Something's weird here," Edge said.  
  
"I wouldn't think you would care," Kurt said, looking over at the man next to him with searching, probing eyes.  
  
"Well, I've always liked Stephanie," Edge said, still watching his boss. He could tell that every now and then she would give someone instructions. He would sense changes in direction in response to her commands. "We used to hang out with her while she was married to Hunter."  
  
Kurt didn't have to ask which 'we' Edge was referring. He knew that Edge rarely said Christian's name aloud. He vaguely wondered what family gatherings had been like since their very public parting.  
  
"I know," Kurt said. "I think a lot of us try to look out for her."  
  
Edge nodded in agreement. He thought of many of the wrestlers who made sure Stephanie would never be without a lifeline. Several of the men who watched out for Stephanie might not have been friends to her like Edge and Kurt had been, but they felt a need to make sure she was never completely unprotected.  
  
Edge leaned back in his seat. He and Kurt had resumed an old tradition they had started while they were members of Team ECK. For the past three weeks they had met before each event in the empty arena to watch the ring crew put the ring together. They would sit up high, so no one would notice them.  
  
They had been rivals. But they had been friends long before they had ever been rivals. Kurt had come to the aid of Edge when Edge found himself being attacked by Benoit, Eddie, and Chavo. It had been a matter of days before Edge realized that Kurt was getting sick of being a person other wrestlers watched warily, sick of being a dirty player.  
  
It had been just a little over a year since Edge had undergone a similar metamorphosis. He had to respect the changes in Kurt, knowing exactly what the man was going through. He knew what it was like to be tempted to revert, just to get the reaction he was used to. He knew what it was like to change.  
  
They weren't exactly friends, but they would be. It would just take time to trust each other fully. But once they trusted each other, they would trust each other forever.  
  
"Did she tell you why she left?" Edge asked, knowing Angle had always been closer to Stephanie than he had been.  
  
"No," Kurt said. He was also focused on Stephanie and her actions near the ring. "She and I haven't really talked since March."  
  
"But you always knew her so well," Edge protested.  
  
"Did I?" Kurt asked. "I don't think I ever really knew her at all."  
  
"What do you mean?" Edge asked, finally tearing his attention from Stephanie.  
  
"I mean, Stephanie obviously kept something pretty big from me," Kurt said. "Nothing trivial could have kept her away for a month. But I've always wondered if anyone really knows Stephanie."  
  
*  
  
Stephanie offered a silent prayer of thanks as she shuffled through the papers Shane had given her before he left. They were detailed, yet brief, summaries of everything that had gone on during her absence. They had talked and he had often briefed her over the phone, but there was still something comforting about knowing everything was on paper.  
  
Stephanie had known when she decided to take a leave of absence that she had to find someone smart and competent to take care of SmackDown. She decided to piss her father off and hire her brother. No one knew the business better than McMahons.  
  
Her decision had been wise. Shane had prevented any major defections during his tenure and he had managed to steer Kurt Angle into the number one contender's position for the World Championship. Rey Mysterio was holding the Cruiserwieght title, a division that was gaining a solid fan base among SmackDown watchers. Chris Benoit still held the Intercontinental belt. He may not have been her personal choice as the belt holder, but he was a SmackDown star.  
  
"Come in," Stephanie answered to the soft knock on her door.  
  
"Hey Steph," Trish Stratus said as she entered Stephanie's office for the night.  
  
"Hi Trish," Stephanie said, rising to shake hands with the blonde. "I'm sorry I wasn't here when you decided to come to SmackDown, but welcome."  
  
"Thanks," Trish said, flashing Stephanie a grin. "I knew my place was definitely not on RAW after Bischoff said no one cared about women's wrestling."  
  
"Well, he makes me sick," Stephanie said, shuddering as she thought about the degrading matches he booked and his goons Rosie and Jamal.  
  
"Me too," Trish said. She shifted on the ball of her heels, looking uncomfortable.  
  
"What?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Are you okay Stephanie?" Trish asked, looking at Stephanie with concern.  
  
"I'm fine," Stephanie said.  
  
"Can I ask why you went away?" Trish asked.  
  
"You can ask," Stephanie said. "But my answer will just be that I needed some time to myself."  
  
"Shane said you wouldn't tell me," Trish said. She sighed, uncertain if she should offer any sign of humanity to Stephanie McMahon. "Look Stephanie, I know we've never really been friends in the past, but if you need someone, if you need a woman to talk to, I'm here."  
  
Stephanie looked up at Trish, her blue eyes wide with shock. She stared speechlessly at the other woman for several moments. "Thank you Trish."  
  
"Sure," Trish said. "I know something major must have happened to make you leave for so long. You deserve to know there are people who would be willing to help."  
  
"That's really generous," Stephanie said. "I do appreciate it. And if I need to talk I will come to you first."  
  
"Okay," Trish said, she turned as if she was going to leave.  
  
"Hey Trish," Stephanie said. "Is there any other reason you left RAW?"  
  
"Yeah," Trish said. "Jeff Hardy started seeing Torrie Wilson when she defected to RAW."  
  
*  
  
He hadn't gone outside to find her. He had been trying to find her during the show, but he had given up his search as being hopeless. He had simply wanted to catch some breath after his match against Benoit.  
  
She was sitting on a brick wall, staring out at the darkness. He could see a light cloud as she steadily breathed out the brisk autumn air.  
  
She looked so alone, yet strong. She looked like there wasn't a single person in the world that she needed. Her posture was straight, strong.  
  
He didn't realize he was walking toward her until he was next to her. He didn't realize he had said hello, until she turned her head toward him and returned his greeting.  
  
"It's good to have you back," Edge said, smiling softly at Stephanie.  
  
"Thanks Edge," Stephanie said. "How did your match go?"  
  
"Pretty good," Edge said. "Kurt kept Eddie from interfering and Benoit made me tap. But he didn't cheat to do it, so it was okay all-in-all."  
  
"I'm a fan of clean wins," Stephanie said, nodding her head.  
  
"Did you know?" Edge asked, as if he expected her to know what he was talking about.  
  
"About?" Stephanie asked, turning her eyes back out toward the darkness. He knew that she knew exactly what she was talking about from the way her tone became soft and kind of far-away.  
  
"About Jericho and Stacy," Edge said, deciding not to press her show of ignorance.  
  
"I didn't know they were so serious," Stephanie said shrugging. "But yeah, I knew."  
  
"Does it hurt?" Edge asked her.  
  
Stephanie looked questioningly over at Edge. They had been friends for a long time, but they had never been close. It was unusual for him to ask personal questions of her.  
  
"A little," Stephanie said, shrugging as if she didn't really care. "But it always hurts to see someone you were involved with marrying someone else."  
  
"Has that happened often to you?" Edge asked.  
  
"Once or twice," Stephanie said.  
  
"You heading back to the hotel soon?" Edge asked.  
  
"Probably in about an hour," Stephanie said, looking at the watch on her left hand.  
  
"You want to keep me company?" Edge asked. "I have to shower and stuff first, so that would probably work out just about right."  
  
"That's really sweet Edge," Stephanie said, smiling softly at the tall man. "But Shane is picking me up so we can go over everything one last time before he goes back home."  
  
"Maybe some other time," Edge said.  
  
"Okay," Stephanie said.  
  
"Will you let me walk you back inside?" Edge asked her.  
  
"Yeah," Stephanie said, accepting his help in dismounting the wall she was sitting on. "I think I would like that." 


	3. Time After Time

Title: "No Right" (3/?) By: twstofate (twstofate@hotmail.com) Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: All wrestling personalities and products are property of the WWE and the whole thing is fiction. Distribution: ff.net, my site; otherwise ask first Summary: Stephanie McMahon has lost the man she was in love with and Edge is determined to find out why Stephanie refuses to let herself fall in love again. Note: Lyrics in this part are from "Time After Time" by Cyndi Lauper.  
  
*  
  
// Caught up in circles, confusion is nothing new. //  
  
*  
  
Stephanie tapped her fingers against the tabletop, only half-listening to Shane as he went through everything that had gone on while she had been gone. She knew what had gone on. She may have been gone, but she hadn't just dropped all of her duties.  
  
She looked around the restaurant from time to time. It was fairly late and there weren't too many other people there. There was a man with his young daughter. From time-to-time, the little girl would look over at her and smile bashfully when Stephanie made eye contact with her. Stephanie would grin and the girl would return the grin before turning away.  
  
In the far corner was a couple. They were in a world all of their own. But that was how you were supposed to be when you were in love.  
  
And Chris Jericho and Stacy Kiebler were in love.  
  
"Stephanie!" Shane finally exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Did you pay attention at all?" Shane asked.  
  
"Not much," Stephanie admitted. "But everything you said was probably in the reports you were sending to me, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," Shane said.  
  
"You always were thorough," Stephanie commented. She took a sip of wine from her glass, only noticing the couple from the far table advancing toward her own after she had taken the sip. She forced herself to concentrate on swallowing the drink and not choking on it.  
  
"Shane, Stephanie," Jericho said, stopping briefly next to the table.  
  
"Hey Chris," Shane said, shaking hands with the other man. "Hi Stacy."  
  
"Hi Shane," Stacy said softly, shifting uncomfortably next to Jericho. Their hands were intertwined. They looked so perfect together. "Hi Stephanie."  
  
"Hello," Stephanie said dully. "Did you enjoy your meal?"  
  
"Yeah," Jericho said. "You?"  
  
"It was fine," Shane said, noticing Stephanie's rather stand-offish attitude.  
  
"Well, we just wanted to say hello," Jericho said. "We didn't want to be rude and just walk right past your table when we left."  
  
"It's good to see you," Shane said. "And congratulations on your engagement."  
  
"Thanks," Stacy said happily, beaming up at Jericho. Stephanie envied Stacy that look. She wished she could look up at the man she loved and smile like there was nothing better to do in the world. There was love in that smile.  
  
"Yeah, congratulations," Stephanie echoed. She was horrified at her own lack of manners. But somehow, seeing Jericho and Stacy together just drove home the fact that she was alone.  
  
"Thank you," Stacy said, smiling softly at Stephanie.  
  
"Well, we've got to go," Jericho said. "I'm glad you're back on SmackDown Stephanie. Not to say Shane wasn't terrific in your absence, but you bring something special to the show."  
  
"Thank you," Stephanie said, her eyes catching with Jericho's for only a moment.  
  
"Well, good-bye," Jericho said, taking Stacy with him.  
  
Shane leaned back in his chair and looked at his sister, concern in his eyes. Stephanie shifted uncomfortably under his scrutiny. "What?" she asked him.  
  
"What's the deal with you and Jericho?" Shane asked her.  
  
"Nothing," Stephanie said.  
  
"You seemed kind of weird around him," Shane said. "Was he the father?"  
  
"Shane!" Stephanie exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry," Shane said.  
  
"Jericho and I just haven't talked much since he defected," Stephanie said.  
  
"Really?" Shane asked.  
  
"Why would I talk to someone who assured me one week he was SmackDown all the way and then he showed up on the next episode of RAW?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Good point," Shane said.  
  
"Are you ever going to tell me?" Shane asked.  
  
"No," Stephanie said. "No one needs to know."  
  
*  
  
He couldn't help but hear the crying. It was next door. On the other side of the adjoining door. It would keep him up all night if it didn't stop. He would wonder why they were crying, if they were alone.  
  
"Who is it?" a muffled, hoarse voice asked at his knock.  
  
"It's Edge," he said, knowing a Diva would be on the other side of the door. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Stephanie answered, opening the door between their rooms. "It's okay."  
  
"Why are you crying?" Edge asked.  
  
"Sappy movie," Stephanie replied.  
  
"Liar," Edge said.  
  
"Have I lost my touch?" Stephanie asked. Edge stood there, just looking at her tear-stained face. Her blue eyes were red-rimmed, but they were still amazing.  
  
"God, you're beautiful," Edge said.  
  
"Don't," Stephanie said, taking a step back.  
  
"Steph! I'm sorry," Edge said. "That wasn't a come-on. It just slipped out. There aren't too many women who look great, even after a crying binge."  
  
"A crying binge?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Whenever you cry for more than thirty minutes it officially becomes a binge," Edge informed her, smiling softly at her.  
  
"Oh God," Stephanie said. "That's all it takes to become a binge? You sure I haven't been on a crying bender?"  
  
"Could be," Edge said. "Seems like the situation is serious doctor, we need to seriously lighten the atmosphere in the patient's hotel room."  
  
Stephanie giggled as Edge stepped into her room. "First things first," Edge said, heading over to Stephanie's phone. "Room service? Room 376, we desperately need a pint of cookie-dough ice cream. It's an emergency."  
  
"Edge, it's three a.m.," Stephanie said after Edge hung up. "I'll tip the person generously. And I don't have a match tomorrow, you?"  
  
"No," Stephanie said.  
  
"Then we can stay up all night as far as I'm concerned," Edge said. It was then that he realized he was wearing only baggy pajama pants. "Should I put on a shirt?"  
  
"You don't have to," Stephanie said. "You don't have to stay with me Edge."  
  
"I want to," Edge said. "You remember those nights you would stay with me and. anyways, back when you and Hunter would fight you and I hung all night a lot."  
  
"That's true," Stephanie said.  
  
"I'll be right back," Edge said, going to his room. When he came back he was slipping a t-shirt over his head and he held a twenty dollar-bill in his other hand.  
  
"I can pay for the ice cream," Stephanie said.  
  
"Don't be silly, it was my idea," Edge said.  
  
"Okay," Stephanie said.  
  
"What do you say we start prank calling the other wrestlers?" Edge asked.  
  
Stephanie's eyes widened in shock. Then she grinned. "Could they find out it was us?"  
  
"Probably not," Edge said. "But they might."  
  
"Lets do it!" Stephanie giggled.  
  
Edge picked up the phone and called Kurt's number. He put the phone on speaker. "Hello?" a groggy Kurt answered.  
  
"This is the voice of Doom," Edge said, in a booming voice. "You're days are numbered."  
  
"Christ Edge," Kurt groaned. "Will you ever grow up?"  
  
"How did you know it was him?" Stephanie asked in shock.  
  
"Steph?" Kurt asked, in a little shock himself.  
  
"Hey Kurt," Stephanie said.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Kurt asked suspiciously.  
  
"Don't worry, you're the first of many we intend to wake up tonight," Edge said. "We've got ice cream coming if you would like to come join us."  
  
"I'll be there in five," Kurt said. "Mostly because I don't want either of you getting too severely beaten."  
  
"Okay," Edge said. "It's 376."  
  
"Why are you and Kurt friends again?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"We understand each other," Edge said. He jumped at the knock on the door and picked up the money he had brought with him. "Thanks man."  
  
"I thought you ordered a pint," Stephanie said, looking at the half-gallon of ice cream warily.  
  
"Don't worry," Edge said. "Kurt will eat most of it."  
  
As if on cue, there was another knock on the door. Edge walked over to let Kurt in. Stephanie handed him a spoon and all three dug into the ice cream. "Who's next?" Edge asked Stephanie.  
  
"Hm, Jericho," Stephanie said. "I still haven't gotten back at him for leaving SmackDown."  
  
Edge and Kurt exchanged glances unbeknownst to Stephanie. Kurt dialed the number. "What the hell do you want?" Jericho asked as he answered the phone.  
  
"I thought this was the pizza delivery place, crap!" Kurt exclaimed, making his voice high-pitched and squealy. "Who the hell is this?"  
  
They were greeted with Jericho hanging up the phone.  
  
"This is fun," Stephanie said. "I should hang out with you two more often." 


	4. I Shall Believe

Title: "No Right" (4/?) By: twstofate (twstofate@hotmail.com) Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: All wrestling personalities and products are property of the WWE and the whole thing is fiction. Distribution: ff.net, my site; otherwise ask first Summary: Stephanie McMahon has lost the man she was in love with and Edge is determined to find out why Stephanie refuses to let herself fall in love again. Note: Lyrics in this part are from "I Shall Believe" by Sheryl Crow.  
  
*  
  
// Not everything is gonna be the way I think it ought to be //  
  
*  
  
"You sure this is the right thing to do?" Edge asked, shifting nervously as he stood next to Kurt.  
  
"It's too late to leave now," Kurt pointed out. "I've already rung the doorbell."  
  
"I still don't understand why we are confronting him about this," Edge said. "Wouldn't it be better for us just to get the information from Trish."  
  
"I've tried," Kurt sighed. "She doesn't know anymore than you and I."  
  
"Well, Stephanie's only been back a couple of weeks," Edge said.  
  
"And whatever seemed off when she first came back is still off," Kurt said. "You're the one who wanted to figure it out in the first place. We're here because you wanted to get to the bottom of the situation."  
  
"I know," Edge sighed.  
  
"Kurt, Edge," Chris Jericho said in shock when he opened his front door.  
  
"Hey Jericho," Kurt said. "Can we talk to you for a bit?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," Jericho said, opening his door for Kurt and Edge to come into his house.  
  
Kurt and Edge let Jericho lead them to his kitchen and they each assumed seats at the counter while Jericho poured them cups of coffee. "What's up?"  
  
"It's Stephanie," Edge said.  
  
"What's wrong with Stephanie?" Jericho asked, his eyes clouded with concern as he lifted his head to look up at the other two men.  
  
"We were hoping you could tell us," Kurt said.  
  
"Doubtful," Jericho said, handing Edge and Kurt steaming mugs of coffee.  
  
"Come on Jericho," Edge said. "You've had to have seen how withdrawn and quiet she seems lately. She's not Stephanie anymore."  
  
"It's hard to notice from another show," Jericho said. "But I can kind of see every now and then."  
  
"Then what's wrong with her?" Kurt asked.  
  
"You're asking me questions I don't have the answers to," Jericho sighed.  
  
"You were the last man she was involved with," Edge pointed out.  
  
"How do you know about that?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Trish pried that much out of Stephanie," Edge said. "But we don't know when you dated or why you broke up with her."  
  
"I didn't break up with her," Jericho said. "And it was months ago. It started while she was my manager and it lasted until about the end of April. Then she left me and fell off the face off the earth."  
  
"Don't lie," Kurt said.  
  
"I'm not lying," Jericho said.  
  
"Why would Stephanie be so brokenhearted if she had broken up with you?" Kurt asked.  
  
"And why did it take seven months for her to react?" Edge asked.  
  
"I think you're after the wrong person here," Jericho said.  
  
"It has to be you," Kurt said.  
  
"Why?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Because we can't think of anyone else," Edge answered.  
  
"Hunter?" Jericho asked.  
  
"She would never go back to Hunter," Kurt said. "He humiliated her on national television."  
  
"I had humiliated her several times on national television before she started seeing me," Jericho pointed out.  
  
"It's not Hunter," Edge said.  
  
"I don't know who else it would be since it obviously isn't either of you two," Jericho said. "Has she said anything that might give you a lead?"  
  
"You still care about her," Kurt marveled.  
  
"She hurt me when she left me," Jericho said. "But no one ever really gets her out of their blood. I'll always look out for her when I can."  
  
"And how does Stacy feel about that?" Edge asked.  
  
"Stacy's smarter than anyone gives her credit for being," Jericho said.  
  
"Stephanie did say that once or twice people she had been involved with had gotten married to other people and that was always rough," Edge said. "Or something like that."  
  
"When?" Jericho asked.  
  
"The night she came back," Edge said. "The same week you and Stacy announced your engagement. That's a big reason we thought it was you who hurt Stephanie."  
  
"It wasn't me," Jericho said.  
  
"Then who?" Kurt asked, feeling frustrated.  
  
"Who knows?" Edge asked helplessly. "He might not even be a wrestler."  
  
"And are you sure it's just a break-up you're dealing with?" Jericho asked. "Stephanie's always been able to bounce back from a broken heart pretty quickly."  
  
Edge and Kurt looked at Jericho as if he were crazy. "What else could it be?" Kurt asked.  
  
"I don't know," Jericho said. "I'm just saying Stephanie isn't an easy person to figure out."  
  
"We've realized that already," Edge answered dryly.  
  
"You're sure it wasn't you?" Kurt asked hopefully.  
  
"I'm positive," Jericho said.  
  
*  
  
"That was a waste of time," Kurt said, as he and Edge got back into their rental car.  
  
"Not an entire waste of time," Edge said. "We can take Jericho off the list."  
  
"Yeah, and we can put other possible issues on the list," Kurt said. "Bastard.why did he have to point out that Stephanie is far from typical?"  
  
"Because he knows her," Edge said. "And he's worried too."  
  
"Then why the hell isn't he helping?" Kurt asked.  
  
"He had history with her," Edge said helplessly. "Maybe she would resent his help in the end."  
  
"Why would she even have to know?" Kurt asked.  
  
"I don't know," Edge said.  
  
"Is there a Plan B?" Kurt asked, steering the car toward the airport.  
  
"Not to my knowledge," Edge said.  
  
"Maybe it's time to come up with one," Kurt said. 


	5. Call and Answer

Title: "No Right" (5/?) By: twstofate (twstofate@hotmail.com) Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: All wrestling personalities and products are property of the WWE and the whole thing is fiction. Distribution: ff.net, my site; otherwise ask first Summary: Stephanie McMahon has lost the man she was in love with and Edge is determined to find out why Stephanie refuses to let herself fall in love again. Note: Lyrics in this part are from "Call and Answer" by Barenaked Ladies.  
  
*  
  
// It's getting to the point where we have almost made amends. I think it's the getting to the point that is the hardest part. //  
  
*  
  
Sweat poured down her face. Her breathing was erratic. A voice inside of her told her that she should stop, but she persisted.  
  
"Was I not skinny enough?" another voice in her head asked. "Was I too overbearing? Was she sexier than me?"  
  
She closed her eyes, willing the questions that had battered her mind to stop. They at least receded to a dull whisper. They were there, but they weren't driving her to destruction for the moment.  
  
She hit the stop button on the stair-mill. She grabbed her towel and wiped down the equipment before wiping it across her face and arms.  
  
"I was wondering when you would finish," a voice said from behind her.  
  
Stephanie McMahon jumped. She turned quickly to see Chris Jericho grinning at her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"This is the WWE gym, right?" Jericho asked, looking around at the different exercise equipment.  
  
"I meant," Stephanie said, trying to calm her breathing and regain her composure. "What are you doing here, talking to me?"  
  
"Oh, that," Jericho said. "Are you going to cool down on a bike?"  
  
Stephanie nodded. "How did you know?"  
  
"I've watched you for three years Stephanie," Jericho said. "I might have spent some of that time watching you because it was best not to be caught by surprise by you or your ex. But I know your routines pretty well."  
  
"What do you want?" Stephanie asked suspiciously.  
  
"To talk to you," Jericho shrugged.  
  
"We have nothing to talk about," Stephanie said.  
  
"I would disagree," Jericho said.  
  
"Of course you would," Stephanie sighed. "You always were a difficult bastard."  
  
"Thanks," Jericho said.  
  
"Only you would take that as a compliment," Stephanie said, shaking her head as she started walking toward the exercise equipment.  
  
"Look, I'll talk," Jericho said. "You can listen."  
  
"Fine," Stephanie said. "If it will get you out of my hair."  
  
"Don't pretend to hate me Stephanie," Jericho said. "You don't hate me."  
  
"Yeah, I do," Stephanie said.  
  
"Why?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Because you deserted me!" Stephanie exclaimed. "I thought we were friends. Sure, we had broken up and we weren't romantic anymore, but we were friends."  
  
"What in the hell are you talking about?" Jericho asked.  
  
"I'm talking about when you defected to RAW," Stephanie said quietly. "God, I really could have used a friend around then. But you had to show your true colors."  
  
"I didn't want to leave Stephanie," Jericho said softly. "I had to."  
  
"Why?" Stephanie asked. "Did you have to make more money? Did you have to follow my loser ex-husband so he could try to hold you down for a little longer? Did you have to go and work for Eric Bischoff, a man who has said he never saw you as a main-eventer?"  
  
"I had to protect the woman I love," Jericho said quietly. "I found out she was going to defect a couple of weeks before it happened. I couldn't let her get pulled into Eric's world again. I had to be there for her."  
  
"You left for Stacy?" Stephanie asked. She sounded dumbfounded.  
  
"Yeah," Jericho replied. "I had to protect her."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me what she was doing?" Stephanie asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"And get her fired?" Jericho asked. "Stacy likes being a Diva Steph. I would be dead if I cost her that job."  
  
"I wouldn't have fired her," Stephanie said weakly.  
  
"Liar," Jericho said.  
  
Stephanie hung her head in frustration. "You're right."  
  
"I wanted to stay so badly Stephanie," Jericho said. "And when I told you I was SmackDown all the way, I wasn't lying. I hate RAW."  
  
"Join the club," Stephanie said glumly.  
  
"Edge and Kurt came to see me," Jericho said.  
  
"What?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"They're worried about you Steph," Jericho said. "So am I?"  
  
"Why are they worried about me?" Stephanie asked in shock.  
  
"Come on Stephanie," Jericho said. "You don't have that fire you used to have. Every now and then, it will flare up in your eyes. But everything you do seems to take so much effort anymore."  
  
"So?" Stephanie asked. "Why in the hell did they come to you?"  
  
"Because of a conversation you and Edge had," Jericho said. "A conversation in which you told him it always hurts when someone you loved marries someone else."  
  
"So?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Apparently it was the same week Stacy and I announced our engagement," Jericho said.  
  
"Of course," Stephanie sighed.  
  
"Who is he Stephanie?" Jericho asked.  
  
"No one," Stephanie said. "He doesn't matter. He's out of my life."  
  
"He's hurt you Stephanie," Jericho said. "He's changed you. No one has ever changed you after things have ended. Hunter didn't. I sure as hell didn't."  
  
"Look, it's over," Stephanie said. "It doesn't matter anymore. I've grown up."  
  
"I wish you hadn't," Jericho said.  
  
"What?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I wish you were still the alive, fiery woman I fell for," Jericho said.  
  
Stephanie smiled sadly. "I might never be her again," Stephanie said. "But maybe it's for the best. I mean, everyone has to grow up sometime."  
  
"Do they?" Jericho asked.  
  
Stephanie looked over at Jericho for a moment. "Why are you worried Chris?"  
  
"I still consider you a friend," Jericho said. "You might not consider me one, but I'll always be there for you."  
  
"Thanks," Stephanie said.  
  
"It wasn't me was it?" Jericho asked. "I'm not the reason you changed."  
  
"No, you aren't," Stephanie said.  
  
"Tell me," Jericho said.  
  
"No," Stephanie said firmly. "I just want to forget about that whole part of my life."  
  
"That's what worries me," Jericho said. "At least I know Kurt and Edge are looking out for you."  
  
"I wonder why," Stephanie said.  
  
"They always have," Jericho said simply.  
  
"What?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"You know that a lot of the guys watch out for you Steph," Jericho said. "We're all big softies where you are concerned. For the most part anyways."  
  
"Unless you get on my bad side," Stephanie said, her smile a ghost of what it used to be. It made Jericho want to cry. What could have hurt her so badly?  
  
"Right," Jericho said. He pulled Stephanie off of the stationary bike she was on and hugged her for a long time. Stephanie let herself break down and need a shoulder to cry on. 


End file.
